1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch band and a wristwatch with the watch band.
2. Description of the Background Art
JP 2006-212107 discloses a watch band which includes a pair of band bodies attached to opposite sides of a watch case, a frame-shaped buckle having a pair of arms attached to an end of one of the band bodies so as to hold the band end therebetween, a pin extending from a midpoint of the band end to near a midpoint of a base portion of the buckle and a spring rod secured to the band end for attaching the buckle and the pin rotatably to the band end.
In this band, a roller is provided rotatably between the buckle arms. Thus, when an end portion of the other band body is inserted into the buckle, it is arranged to contact the roller to rotate same such that the other band body can be inserted smoothly into the buckle.
In this watch band, however, the buckle and the pin are attached by the spring rod to the end of the one band body. Thus, when a wristwatch case with the band bodies attached thereto is dropped from a height such as, for example, an about-10-m-high story of a building, the arms of the frame-shaped buckle would collide with an object such as the ground, get a great shock from it, and are moved away from each other to come off from the spring rod although such event may not occur when the wristwatch case with the band bodies is dropped from a low height, for example, of about 1 m.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a watch band and a wristwatch with such band in which the buckle does not slip off from the band body even when it gets a great shock from collision with an object such as the ground due to dropping of the wristwatch with the band.